Sofrimento
by moshlevy
Summary: Com lágrimas nos olhos, Yukimura chora por um amor.


Sofrimento

Date Masamune rolava na cama sem poder dormir. Já havia tempo desde aquele dia. Aquela cena não lhe saia da cabeça. Aqueles olhos negros, que antes apresentavam um brilho envolvente naquela hora não pareciam os mesmos olhos, pois estes perdiam o brilho, recebiam um tom acinzentado, repletos de melancolia e tristeza, quebrando o seu coração. Nunca vira aquele com tamanha tristeza. As imagens não lhe saiam da mente.

Flashback

Por que ele chorava? Não entendia, ele era sempre tão feliz. _"Desse jeito eu não aguentarei, terei que consolá-lo"_ pensou Masamune.

- Why are you cry? - Disse o rapaz entrando no quarto.

- O que faz aqui? - Respondeu o mesmo, parecendo assustado com a aparição repentina de Masamune em seu quarto, no templo do mestre Shingen.

- Somente fiquei preocupado. Vim aqui fazer uma visita – disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto, tentando acalmá-lo. Não era comum para ele fazer isso, já que era sempre o contrário que acontecia.

- Saia daqui! Saia já! Não te dei permissão para entrar aqui.

- Yui-Yuikimura, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Masamune visivelmente assustado e magoado com as palavras do garoto.

- O que veio fazer aqui, me magoar mais do que já magoou? - Ao falar isso, ele percebeu o erro que havia cometido. Masamune não sabia de seu amor e nem de sua dor. Não ele não era o culpado, e sim Yukimura e seu medo de revelar os sentimentos que tanto tenta apagar em seu coração. Colocou as mãos sobre a boca e saiu correndo do aposento, deixando um dragão de olho só paralisado e com uma profunda dor no coração.

Fim do flashback

Por quê? Por que ele chorava? O que ele havia feito? Não sabia. Realmente não sabia, e mesmo assim se amaldiçoava mentalmente por qualquer coisa que tenha feito de errado. Talvez ele quisesse ficar sozinho, e ele atrapalhara esse momento. Não, não podia ser isso, não seria motivo para tão desesperada reação. Mas então, o que seria? Seu coração batia aceleradamente, imagens iam e vinham em sua mente. O desespero tomava conta de seus pensamentos. Será que ele de algum modo o ferira? Por mais desesperado, atordoado e magoado que estivesse, foi embalado com a imagem de Yukimura que adormeceu.

Sanada Yukimura estava sentado na beirada de sua cama, não adiantaria deitar e tentar dormir, não iria conseguir. Saiu e ficou no solado coberto, enquanto observava a chuva. Ainda não entendia, não entendia o porquê de ter falado aquelas coisas para Masamune, não era ele a razão de seu sofrimento. Não, era sim, mas culpa não era dele, e sim dele! Ele que era medroso e inseguro. Ele era quem desejava de mais, desejava o que não podia ter. A única coisa que desejava agora era morrer, sumir, esquecer-se de tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia, não conseguia fugir, não conseguia ficar longe dele. Observava a chuva cuidadosamente, como se quisesse achar nela a cura para sua doença.

Uma doença chamada amor. Não observava somente a chuva, mas também o céu. Engraçado como nessas situações tudo se parece melancólico, tudo se parece com ele. O céu que antes irradiava alegria, beleza, paz. Agora a única coisa que podia ver nele era a sua própria tristeza, realçada pela cor cinza e escura que reinava em sua extensão, escondendo a luz da Lua e das estrelas que sempre adorava vislumbrar. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, e começou novamente a chorar. Levantou o rosto, deixando que os pingos da chuva contrastassem com suas lágrimas.

Não aguentaria nem mais um momento longe de Yukimura, não conseguiria mais ficar ali parado, sabendo que em algum lugar ele sofria, sofria por ele. Um sentimento de raiva se apossou de seu coração. Raiva de seu passado, de quem era, do que era, do que lhe impedia de demonstrar seus mais profundos sentimentos, os que tentou trancar no lado mais escuro do seu coração, mas que aos poucos foi lhe dominando por completo, iluminando os cantos mais obscuros, o aquecendo por completo. Rapidamente vestiu uma roupa e foi correndo o mais rápido que pode em direção ao templo do mestre Shingen. Não precisou de muito tempo para chegar lá com sua grande agilidade e rapidez.

A cena que viu ao chegar lá derrubou barreira de pedra construída em volta do seu coração de vez. Não só a barreira, mas como o coração também. Yukimura chorava, com os cotovelos apoiados em sua pernas, segurando a cabeça à altura de sua orelhas, agarrando seu cabelo. Não continha o choro, só chorava, soluçava, dava pequenos gritos, se desesperava. Sorrateiramente, Masamune se aproximou em passos silenciosos, e somente parou quando se encontrava ao lado dele. Só aí foi que o garoto percebeu sua presença.

Mecanicamente, parou de chorar. Conteve as lágrimas e não precisou olhar para cima, já sabia quem era. Levantou-se calmamente, e fez com que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos. Ficou assim por alguns momentos, de frente para ele, mas não o encarou. Não conseguiu conter-se, e novamente lágrimas teimaram em sair de seus olhos já inchados de tanto chorar. Na tentativa frustrada de tentar sair correndo dali, de fugir daquilo tudo, foi segurado pelos pulsos delicadamente, porém firmemente, pelas mãos do rapaz.

- Me solte, por favor... - Disse ele com uma voz chorosa, porém não relutante. É verdade que queria sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar com ele, dizer tudo o que havia guardado por tanto tempo dentro de si.

- Não vou soltá-lo, por mais que queira que eu saia daqui. Preciso falar com você.

- Por quê? Por que quer tanto falar comigo, se não significo nada para você... - Nesse momento Masamune jogou levemente a cabeça para trás, soltando um pequeno riso.

- Por que está rindo? Já sei! Deve estar achando muito divertido brincar com os meus sentimentos dessa maneira. - Retrucou Yukimura, já estando novamente entra lágrimas e soluços.

- Não faça assim, sabe que não quero ver você sofrer. – Respondeu Masamune, com uma voz que não passou de um sussurro. O maior o trouxe para mais perto de si, o envolvendo em seu abraço, o apertando com cuidado para jamais machuca-lo. Depois dessa, Yukimura não conseguiria reagir por nada, e assim foi. Ficou parado, com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo e com os olhos cerrados. Ele aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, e com um leve sopro de voz disse:

- Acha mesmo que eu gostaria de ver a pessoa que mais amo em minha vida sofrer assim?

Silêncio. Agora sim que o garoto não se movia, parecia uma estátua, mas dessa vez com os olhos bem abertos, olhando para o nada por cima do ombro de seu amado. Não podia acreditar, ele era correspondido? Realmente tinha conquistado o amor daquele que era tão cobiçado por tantas mulheres e homens muito mais interessantes do que ele? Era um sonho, só podia ser um sonho. Logo um sorriso bobo apareceu em sua face, e quando havia percebido, estava a corresponder o gesto de carinho dele. Ficaram assim por um momento, até uma questão tortuosa bater novamente a cabeça de Masamune.

- Yukimura, por que sofria tanto? - Perguntou o rapaz, olhando intrigado para os olhos de Yukimura.

- P-Porque temia q-que você não me c-correspondesse. Q-Que achasse que eu era muito s-sem graça p-para você, incapaz d-de poder t-ter o seu amor. - respondeu Yukimura, desviando o olhar para baixo, e ficando corado.

Nos lábios de Masamune apareceu um meio sorriso, divertido e um tanto incrédulo. Ele segurou delicadamente o queixo do garoto, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos. Segundos se passaram assim, segundos que para eles pareceram séculos. Séculos que vinham se estendendo desde que o princípio desse sentimento que aquecia seus corações teve início. Eles se aproximaram, até extinguir a distância entre seus lábios. Um beijo. Um beijo carinhoso, amoroso, apaixonante. Começou tímido e temeroso, mas após alguns minutos ficou cada vez mais exigente, apaixonado, atrevido. Suas línguas dançavam uma na boca do outro, como bailarinos que realizavam seus passos no palco da vida. Quando se separam, respiravam com dificuldade, ofegantes. Ficaram com os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, e quando se abriram, cada um mergulhou no mundo do outro, desfrutando de todas as emoções que compartilhavam naquele momento. Um sorriso maroto brotou no rosto do garoto.

- Então achava que era sem graça? Acho que se enganou. Esse beijo mostrou tudo, menos que você é sem graça. - Disse ele olhando divertido para seu amado, o deixando sem graça e completamente vermelho.

- Bobo. - Yukimura retrucou, antes de pular e se pendurar no pescoço do rapaz, fazendo com que esse o segurasse pela cintura para apoiá-lo em seus braços.

- Te amo muito, por tudo o que você é.

- E eu preciso responder?

- Faço questão!

- Tá bem! É claro que eu te amo. Mais do que um dia pensei ser capaz de conseguir.

- Então me prove de novo, porque eu vou adorar.

- Safado! Mas só mais uma vez. - Disse Yukimura, fingindo indignação.

E mais uma vez eles mergulharam em um beijo apaixonado, dessa vez mais decidido.


End file.
